


memories on the wind

by shomarus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: one hundred leliana-centric drabbles, posted five at a time. no particular timeline order.





	memories on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> i love leliana and thats why i'm writing this i guess
> 
> thank you for reading!

She places a hand on Leliana’s quivering shoulder, and says, softly, “It isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known.”

There is silence.

“Are you alright?” the Inquisitor asks, eyebrow raised. The same concern, and now that she looks at her, it is then that Leliana realizes the similarities between her and the Hero of Ferelden.

 It is blinding. Leliana stares, unable to pull her thoughts together.

“Yes… No, I’m not. It’s just—you remind me so much of her.”

“Of whom?”

Leliana turns, wonders if she has the right to speak of her darling, and she laughs. “Someone I once loved.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a raven at first, and then it sprouts arms and legs, and it is no longer a raven, but the Witch of the Wilds. She grins, pleased. “Greetings to you, Lady Nightingale.”

And if, perhaps, Leliana had been five years younger, then she would have turned in shock, wondered out aloud, cursed her out. Such a sudden appearance. Instead, her eyes do not leave her work. She does not look to Morrigan. “Use the door next time, or I lock the window.”

“Oh, silver-tongued and lined with barbs,” Morrigan laughs. “My heart! How eager am I to catch up.”

 

* * *

  

“He just… out of _nowhere_ , I thought he’d wanted to talk, but he _came at me_ with a knife! I don’t know how to thank you enough for posting someone on me.”

“Josie.”

“And Yvette has been complaining about the fact that I’ve been getting her tutor’s bills in late and later, but there’s barely any coin for me to scrape together…”

_“Josephine!”_

She pauses in the middle of her rant, breathless and surprised. She looks to Leliana and blinks. Leliana smiles, for how darling Josephine is, and places her hands on her cheeks.

“I’ll handle it.”

Josie smiles, gratefully.

 

* * *

 

“It’s over. You will not hurt anyone else. Not now, not ever.”

Leliana twitches. Something in her itches, but it is too far down for her to scratch at, and so she claws at the skin on top with fervor.

Marjorlaine’s smile had been so vicious, tipped with poison, “If I have hurt anyone, then what have _you_ done? After all, are we not the same, mon oiseau?”

Her leg kicks out, into something hard, and Leliana awakens. She’s dripping sweat, and her heart running yards in a second.

“We are not the same,” she promises herself in the dark.

 

* * *

 

All three arrows miss.

Perhaps Morrigan had been right. It’s been a rather long time since she’s seen any combat of her own. But there’d been Divine Justinia, and then there’d been the Inquisition, and with both of those things in mind, how could she possibly risk herself on missions? For the sake of returning to her glory days?

She pulls another three arrows out of her quivers and shoots them, one by one. The third lands, and frustrated, she throws her bow off to the side.

Something else is on her mind. Perhaps that's why she cannot aim.


End file.
